We'll fix you
by Lieflotje
Summary: What could/should have happened in 3x3. My very first fanfiction!


**We'll fix you.**

**What could/should have happened with the Fix you scene(3x3). Enjoy, hope you like it, it's my very first story, sorry for grammatical mistakes!**

Emma sat on the side of their bed, overthinking what had happened that day. _Will had invited her parents over and she was so ashamed of them. She just wished she could have disappeared when they started talking about her OCD and how weird they thought it was. But fortunately enough ,Will stood up for her, something nobody has ever really done for her. She just looked at him with so much love and admiration and when he was done and her parents started to insult his way of cooking she could see he was also frustrated. He madly rubbed his fingers against each other, she grabbed his hand and caressed it comfortingly, while showing him a little, thankful smile._

* * *

While she was busy counting how many times she had to rub her disinfectant on her hands Will walked in. "Emma?" He said.

"Son of a biscuit, I lost the count again!" She hissed back.

He ignored it and sat next to her. When he made his apologies Emma got more and more upset and tried to focus on her counting, she started to rub faster and faster, but then Will noticed and took her hands in his, just as she had held his hand that evening. "Emma, stop, please." She stopped and sighed, she tried to steady her breathing when he softly suggested. "Come on, let's go to bed."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, Will rubbed it away with his thumb. "It's all going to be okay, honey. Don't worry." He caressed her lower back and she stood up with him so that he could pool the blankets away. He climbed in the bed and pulled her with him, but she didn't want him to see her so vulnerable, so when he pulled up the big blanket she moved away from him and turned her back towards him. At first he was a little confused, but then he understood that she just needed some space right now, she was probably mad at him, she had said she wasn't though.

About ten minutes later he heard soft sobbing from the other side of the bed. He turned around and pulled her back against his chest, she resisted for a second, but then let him hold her. "Are you really not mad at me?" he asked.

Then she turned to face him and with teary eyes she answered. "Of course not, I'm just so mad at them! Of you, I can only be so proud, no one has ever stood up for me like that." She admitted.

"Well, they should have." And with that she broke down.

While she sobbed heavily in Will's chest he stroked her soft ginger locks and whispered soothing words against her ear. When she calmed down a little he sat up and pulled her up with him. He released his grip around her waist and pulled his shirt over his head. "You made it all wet." He said to her with a soft smile. And she did her best to smile back, but it only lasted for about two seconds. She was still crying, then she looked up to him and asked.

"Please hold me." Will looked at her, tears welling up in his own eyes, he could see her pain, he could feel it.

Then he grabbed her around her waist and under her knees and placed her in his lap. She lay her head on his shoulder and her hand rested on his muscled chest. She played with his chest hair, still sobbing. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her temple, she moved her head a little and he then kissed her cheek and then her earlobe, it made her shiver a little. Then he whispered lovingly in her ear. "I will always take care of you and I will never let you go, because I will always be here for you. You know that right?"

"Ye…Yes." She sobbed and then nestled her head in his neck.

Will hugged her even tighter and took her hand in his, with his free hand he stroked her hair and caressed her cheek. He bent a little to turn off one of the night lights, so they could just see each other. Then Will started to sing very softly.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse. _

Emma immediately knew what song he was singing, one of her favorites, that said so much about her. Her sobbing cooled down a little while she listened to Will's wonderful voice and cuddled up tighter to him.

_And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste._ _Could it be worse? _

Will didn't take his eyes off of her a single second. She was so beautiful, she smelled so good. But right now she was also so fragile, so small, she fitted right into his lap, she was his girl. He felt such a strong need to comfort and protect her. He took a deep breath and then sung along.

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you… _"I will…" he whispered. Emma sniffed and buried her head deeper in his neck.

She kissed his neck softly, which made him melt and added. "We will…" she sniffed again. "Sing along…" and he did.

_Tears stream, down your face. I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream, down your face. And I….Lights will guide you home. _

Emma had stopped sobbing and was now slowly, but still obviously breathing.

_And ignite your bones. And I will try….._

_To fix you…._

He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and saw that she now was soundly asleep in his arms. He was just happy that she at least could sleep. They would work this out together, he knew they would. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him, like he was afraid to lose her. Then he turned the light off.

But when he wanted to turn and lay them on their sides, she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Thank you" she said.

"Anything for my Cinderella." He sad and then kissed her nose. Now they lay face to face, just staring lovingly into each other's eyes. He took her hand and said. "We'll get through this together, you know."

"I know…"

"One step at a time…"he added.

She moved towards him and kissed him on the lips. What was meant to be just a kiss became a bit hotter, but she liked it. Their lips moved together as his tongue caressed her bottom lip. Her first thought was "_No, to soon!" _, but then she thought, _one step at a time…_ And she opened her mouth. It was her first time ever to use her tongue, but it felt wonderful, especially because it was with him. She shove a bit under need him and could feel his arousal pressing in her thigh. She wanted to shy away, to stop abruptly, but then she thought that it actually was pretty cool that SHE could do that to Will Scheuster. They kissed for a while longer, he then pecked her lips for the last time and lay beside her.

"You are the most wonderful, amazing woman I've ever met in my entire life." He said and kissed her temple. She blushed.

"And you're the most wonderful, amazing man I have ever met. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Always…" He said and then pulled her closer, he held her tight pressed up against his bare chest, to never let her go, the most precious thing in his life.

"I'm working on it though, I try so hard, but sometimes…."

He cut her off. "I know you do honey, don't apologize, that's why I love you. It will get better, I promise." She let out a relieved sigh and curled up to him. After a few minutes he nestled his nose in her hair, to inhale her sent. And then he whispered.

"We'll fix you."


End file.
